disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rap-unzel/Transcript
Mulan: Alright, girls! Let’s get our workout on! You can’t perform with a muffin top, now can you? Come on, girls! Let’s do some pop star jumps! One, two, three! Cinderella: Oh my gosh! It’s way too hot in here! Mu-Mu, may I please open the windows? Mulan: Sure. Now, Anna! Salads are healthy, but 8,000 salads are far from healthy! Come on, take a glass of water and go work out with us! the concert Elsa: *clears her throat* Hey, people! Tonight, I’m going to be singing a song called "Let It Go" yet again, but it’s not the same version y’all are used to, no chance. *sings Let It Go* Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door The snow glows white on the mountains tonight, Ain’t no footprints to be seen In this kingdom of ice-olation, it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway Standing frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is all behind me Buried in the snow Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn my back and slam the door And here I stand, and here I'll stay Let it go, let it go The cold never bothered me anyway, oh Let it go Yeah, yeah Na, na Here I'll stay Let it go, let it go Ooh Let it go Applause: *cheers for Elsa* Woo! Elsa: *bows* Thank you so much for your support! Helen: On next, it’s the PrincessPopStars. PrincessPopStars: Hiiiii! Snow White: So, tonight, we’ll be singing "No Turnin’ Back". 1, 2, 3, 4! PrincessPopStars: *sings No Turnin’ Back*